


He said nothing in the tongue

by ColorlessPalette



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: A supernatural animal and a stubborn girl walk into an alternate universe...





	He said nothing in the tongue

“Just remember what I told you. A cat’s wit isn’t determined by the swiftness of his paws alone.” 

The black beast straightened his back, tail sweeping across the fake, felt woven earth that the two figures stood on. His big blue eyes reflected in the moonlight as he tenderly paced back and forth, swaying his body like a set of rusty swings at an abandoned playground. 

“I may be an old feline,” the cat pointed out as Coraline looked on, “but we are blessed much more intelligence than a human.” 

Coraline put her hands on her hips, a frown on her face. “Are you saying that I’m stupid compared to you?!” 

The cat meowed nonchalantly before stating, “Those words haven’t left my tongue, child.” He turned to her, pausing to sharpen his claws on a nearby log. “Not yet, at least.” 

“Perhaps your tongue is too sharp tonight,” Coraline retorted, turning her back and folding her arms. 

“What am I going to do with you?” 

“Telling me how to get my parents back might be nice.” 

The cat jumped onto a crudely sewn rock formation and began grooming himself. “Patience is a virtue, Coraline. All in good time.” 

“You Wuss-Puss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the travesty that was the last drabble. Fran Bow is a lot more complex and intruiging than what I put into it, and putting a word limit on it just made it tired and stale. I'll try to do better with my writing in the future.
> 
> From the song Man Research (Clapper).


End file.
